The Rose Of the Right Side
by Know-it-all13
Summary: Desperate for money, Hermione will do anything. Even teaching a couple of rag-tag death eaters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-** Harry Potter and all related characters and places are the works of J.K. Rowling**. **Full credit to Bob Marley for the quote, "Open your eyes. Look within, are you satisfied with your life?**" The plot, however, is** my creation and I take full responsibility for it. Emmartia Elmhurst and Emmet Elmhurst are also created by me.** Any resemblance to anyone living and or dead is **PURELY copying and or plagiarism will not be appreciated. THIS GOES FOR EVERY WORD & CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.**

* * *

**Chapter 1. ARE YOU SATISFIED?**

** "Open your eyes look within. Look within are you satisfied with your life?"**

**© Know-it-all13, Quote by Bob Marley**

* * *

No, Hermione Durre Granger was not satisfied with her life. As she looked at the vacant mirror, she felt empty, unbelievably empty.

It was as if yesterday when Hermione stepped out of the Hogwarts train, with wild bushy hair, and bright, enthusiastic eyes set ahead for a career.

But, the formal Gryffindor was alone, inside and out. The spark, which many say gave Hermione her character was replaced by a dull blanket of exhaustion and sadness.

Sighing, she gave her hair one last mighty tug before tying it in a loose bun. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time. Same old bushy hair, brown eyes. She did not expect a miracle neither did she sense acceptance.

**°§°°§°°§°°§°°§°**

Hermione Granger's office was small and blank. It was neat, yes, very neat. Stacks of paper were arranged alphabetically on yellow, paper folders at crates under her desk. The top held a muggle photo of her late parents-Iliana and Alexander Granger-and a picture of her, Ginny, and Harry along with baby James and Lily. Books piled up on the side of the oak wood that touched the wall-a bit about Wizarding law, some explaining Muggle revolts, and 3 or 4 paperbacks of Shakespeare, for guilty pleasure.

But it seemed so extraordinarily like and unlike Hermione Granger's office. She frowned at the thought, it was too ordinary and expected, not mysterious.

Yet, the brunette had gotten accustomed to it. Over three years of working as the secretary of the Head of Magical Regulation, she had grown on the little room in the back of the secluded hallway which no one seems to bother to enter.

But, she would no longer be here, she mused, because of her new promotion. A promotion was a pleasing event and this was her first one but, she had immediate distaste for it.

No matter how old her boss was, or how her colleagues would give her looks of pity, she loved her job~~~ it was the only thing that reminded her of the real Hermione Granger. Not someone who turned out to be a mistake and a failure.

Sighing, she began to shrink her belongings and put them on the muggle cardboard box. Her new job required her to transfer to the Ministry of Violations and or Criminals, a new sector created by Shacklebolt. She was going to be a teacher there, making a group of rag-tag ex-death eaters knowledgeable of the muggle world and transforming their mind to a non-prejudice world.

But, to Shacklebolt, the perfect teacher was Hermione Granger, top-scores, knew half of the death eaters, and knew about muggles rather than anyone else available. But, they had dismissed the fact the she was a muggleborn and no matter how she tried, she could not fit in between purebloods let alone the people who tortured her.

Yet, she had to accept, or more like forced to. As much as she hated to refuse, money did not come magically. She had bought her three bedroom apartment with all of her life's saving, 10,000 galleons. But, mortgage did not feed itself and so, ½ of her 800 galleon salary went behind mortgage

But this job meant more money, and as much as she hated to admit, more money meant good. It payed 2400 galleons, three times her old payment, and after a crazy, mental argument with her brain, Hermione Granger had agreed to teach death eater.

•v•v•v•v•v•v•v•v

"I can not back down now," Hermione assured her self for the last of the millionth time. "Think about the money."

As she followed Shacklebolt through the grim hallway, her heart started to race and drops of perspiration dripped slowly down her neck.

She was teaching a group of 8 death eaters, around her age or younger. Her eyes moved down the attendance sheet in her hands.

**Pansy P. Parkinson**

**Blaise Zabini**

"Nothing I can't handle," she whispered slowly to herself.

**Theodore Nott**

**Vittoria Wilkinson**

**Daphne Greengrass**

**Emmartia Elmhurst**

**Emmet Elmhurst**

She never heard of these names. Hermione's breath stopped at the last name.

**Draco L. Malfoy.**

Her eyes were heavy and she felt faint. No, no, no. She could not be within 10 feet radius near Malfoy, not after what happened at the manor 3 years ago. She still had the scars.

Harry had told her that she should be proud to be a mudblood and the scar, it showed her heritage. But that was under a different circumstance, before she knew she had to teach Malfoy.

Shacklebolt abruptly stopped, causing Hermione to crash into him. The new minister of magic helped her up and handed her a small remote control device and a laptop. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"We installed muggle devices in this room only," he answered sheepishly. "So, they can fit in and you can teach."

She nodded, not understanding why Shacklebolt, out of all the people would want death eater to "fit in." Her hands reached the door knob but, he beat her to it.

"Listen," he looked anywhere but her eyes. "I know this is hard for you but, just try to deal with it."

Hermione gave him a courteous nod before swinging the door open and meeting the eyes of her students.

•v•v•v•v•v•v•v•v

Draco Malfoy stared at the sight in front of him. There stood Granger, in her oversized muggle sweater and black tights with a couple of books and a shiny silver thing on her hand. This was the new teacher?

"How they mock us," Draco thought. "Using a mudblood as our teacher? All though I couldn't have expected anything less from the ministry."

Hermione walked to the oak desk in front of the class and settled the books down.

"Relax Hermione," she told herself one last time. "No one's going to bite."

She turned around and faced her students and Malfoy.

"Some of you may know me and some may not. I am Hermione Granger, I am 21 years old and I will be your teacher." She was surprised by the authority in her tone. "I don't expect you to like me. No, I know that most of you hate me and are plotting my death menacingly in your head right now." She eyes Malfoy. "But, I will tell you this, if you don't tolerate me or respect me, I will make sure that you get punished. The rules of this class are simple, you tolerate and respect me and I will do the same for each and every single of you. Any question?"

Hermione bobbed her head and tried to looked around for volunteers. "None? Good."

She connected the laptop to the projector and began to type. "We will begin by introducing by ourselves. State your name, age, birthday, favorite color, hobby, and your country or place of origin. We'll start with the left side of our class and move on the right."

Parkinson stood up first and smiled proudly. "My name is Pansy Phlea Parkinson. I am 22 years old, my birthday is in July 17. My favorite color is silver, I love to hang out with my friends." She eyes Zabini who smirked. "My family originated originally in Scotland but, we moved here in the 1500s." Yup, still pug faced.

Zabini went next. "The names Blaise Zabini. Not Bambini or Bambi." He looked at Draco. "Age is 21, birthday in

October 22. Love the color brown, hobby's testing out hexes on Draco. Originally from Rwanda."

He was straight forward, Hermione noted, a good thing.

The rest of the group introduced themselves and only three people were left.

A muscular boy with jet black hair and blue eyes stood up, smirking. "I am Emmet Elmhurst. My birthday is on December 26. Favorite color-black. Love to beat anyone who calls me Emmie-bear or flirts with my sister." He glared at Malfoy. "Originally from France."

"Oh merlin!" Hermione thought. "It's the first day of class and Malfoy's already causing trouble."

The next girl, Emmartia, went next. "My name's Emmartia Elmhurst, nick name's Emma. Birthday is on December 30th, age 21. Favorite color- Emerald. I love reading and my family's from France."

Hermione sighed. These people were typical purebloods with ancient history and riches and prejudice.

A voice interrupted her.

"Malfoy, My name is Draco Malfoy. I am 22, birthday on June 15, 2013. Favorite color's black, I love to taunt people and I'm from England. And I think a mudblood shouldn't teach us."

* * *

**Read. Review about anything-your life, homework, Emmartia and Emmet, Ideas, Spelling, my life-well, you get the ideas.**

**xxxKnow-it-allxxx **


	2. Chapter 2

2. Entangled in a Snare

"Make no friends with those given to anger, and do not associate with hotheads, or you may learn their ways and entangle yourself in snare."

©Know-it-all13, Credit to Quotes.** for the quote above**

* * *

Hermione whipped her head up and smirked. Malfoy stood arrogantly, arms folded his chest. He hadn't changed much, she noted, still a stuck-up, arrogant pureblood ass. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, my favorite student," she was surprised by the own calmness of her voice. "What were you saying."

Draco was confused. Shouldn't she be angry? he thought beguiled. "I said a mudblood shouldn't teach us."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "And why is this Mr. Malfoy?"

The class reached an eerie silence, eyes watching the conversation between the two foes. To Hermione, she liked it, an argument with Malfoy, it reminded her of Hogwarts.

"Because your blood is different than us purebloods," he retorted back, proud of his answer as he watched a few heads nod.

"Really?" Hermione asked in a mocking, shocked tone. "Well, then, I completely agree with you."

This statement alone puzzled the blonde boy. Why was Ganger so patient?

"I am far more qualified than to teach this job," she challenged. "Please understand Mr. Malfoy, that I had to leave my old job because of this job, something I was forced to do. So either you will cooperate with me or you will go back to Azkaban."

Malfoy glared. "I hate you with every fiber of my body Granger and I wish you would rot in hell."

"Feeling's mutual, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione replied cooly. "Though, even hell would be insulted to have a creature like you in it. But, I will tell you one last time. I hate you each more than my life. For killing innocent people, torturing them, and watching them die for killing my friends and family." For killing me. "But, I have to deal with you for the sake of my job. And by they way, you're forgetting one key detail." She looked at the entire class. "I have the wand, not you so, don't make me get it out."

Malfoy slumped back on his desk.

Turning on her laptop, she looked at the death eaters. "Now, can anyone tell me what a muggle looks like?"

"They're filthy! They're covered in dirt and they don't have manners and they're like barbarians. They were fur and stains! It's a wonder how they're children can associate with people of our level," Pansy burst out, glaring at her.

Hermione was amused. They're definition of muggles was expected, yet, surprising at the same time.

"Actually Pansy," she told the pug faced girl in front of her as she googled up an image of Oxford University. "Muggles are just as advanced as the wizard world. This is a picture of Oxford, a famous University in the Muggle World and this is Hogwarts." She smirked at the gasps and "wows" across the room.

"There is no way someone could have built that without magic!" Daphne yelled out.

"No," Hermione stated. "It was built by muggle hands at approximately 1096 so, that is 916 years. And since then they have renovated it and fixed it all without magic."

Some people snorted.

"As if they're better than us. Those people deserve to die," Emmet Elmhurst and along with many death eaters nodded.

"And why is that?" Hermione fired back.

Emmet opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again.

"Exactly," Hermione replied smugly. "Those people are humans, at least, more humane than you lot. They fight and die every day to protect their land without magic and they can love. Yet, I have to agree, there are many death eater like people in the muggle world today. For example, in United States, people were often discriminated because of their skin color and this too happened in the rest of the word." She stared at Zabini. "Because whited felt that they were 'superior' than blacks."

"But, that's not fair!" Blaise yelled, out raged.

Hermione laughed humorlessly. "Oh, really? Enlighten me, Zabini, but, don't you do the same thing. Purebloods and Mudbloods? Is that fair? And what do you know about fairness, after all you killed innocent people yourself, "

Zabini glared at her and fell back on his chair.

"What I'm trying to say is," Hermione said, tucking in a piece of curl. "Wizards are similar to muggles, whether prejudice or not."

Her eyes raked around the room and settled on Draco, who was doing anything but, paying attention. A lazy smirk

replaced her face.

"Right now, I want all of you to write a paragraph about how you feel about muggles and why you feel this way and if our discussion has altered your opinion at all. You'll find parchment inside your desks. You may start now."

Hermione watched as the death eaters groaned and glared before taking out expensive quills and parchment. In her 21 years of life, she had never noticed such bizarre idea. Teaching criminals more about their victims changed nothing.

Sighing, she took out her ipod and headphones and plugged it in her ear. She did not know what song was playing, she did not care. She turned up the volume until it hurt her ears. The music was simply wrong, too much trumpet and less of guitar. It was painful. She closed her eyes slowly, and fell into a deep sleep.

When Hermione woke up, she realized most of the class was done and was waiting for her, rather impatiently . Pansy Parkinson was grumbling under her breath about "mudbloods" and "not manners." Hermione almost snorted, Parkinpug knew the least about manners, even if she was a pureblood. Blaise was mouthing words to Daphne who blushed bright red.

Hermione stood up. "Is everyone finished?"

A chorus of yes, bloody hell! It's been like an hour, and gee, you couldn't have come any slowed echoed through the room. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I will pick a name and that person is going to come up here and read their paragraph." Her eyes shuffled around the room and found Malfoy who was ripping up the parchments and throwing them at Emmet.

"Ah, my favorite student, Malfoy."

An- **I really don't like this chapter but, plz review. Do you hate it? Love it? Just review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Peace & War**  
**"The words of his mouth were smoother than butter, but war was in his heart:**  
**his words were softer than oil, yet were they drawn swords."**  
**©Know-it-all13, all credit to .com for the quotes above**

It is said that hatred is the biggest thing that increases the most day by day , and to Draco Malfoy, this could not be more fitting than the situation he now stood in front of. Hermione Granger was smirking, hands on her hips, and her foot tapping against the cold stone tiles. He had thought he could not hate her more than he already had but, that was clearly wrong.  
He blinked once, twice before speaking again. "What was that Granger?"  
Granger's smirk got bigger. "It's Ms. Granger and come on up, read your paragraph. I'm sure everyone wants to hear it."  
Draco mentally cursed her, yes. It was obvious she still hated him and was trying to make him miserable but, she would have to suffice. Draco did not give up easily. He grabbed his blank parchment and made lazy steps towards her. He recited, pretending to read from the empty paper.  
"Muggles are an unwanted part of the wizarding world who cause more trouble than necessary. They are inferior and have no manners and other important aspects of civilized government." He eyed Hermione. "Not only do they fight for days and days, they kill and slaughter each other for their pleasure. Such crime would leave a man in the wizarding world homeless and into the barriers of Azkaban. Yet, in the muggle world, one gets away with any crime he or she committed. In addition, mud-muggle borns have plagued magic. The once magnificent wizarding world had lost its authenticity and now are fixed with unwanted muggleness."  
As he finished, he heard wolf whistles and claps. He saw Blaise and Theo smirk and pointing at Granger with their eyes. She was standing there, a smug look plastered across her face. As the cheers settled down, she began to speak.  
"Well Malfoy, that was one hell of a paragraph you wrote there," she said in mock appreciation. "But, do you mind if I see it?" She reached out for the paper. Draco quickly shuffled, and put it in his other hand. Damn Granger!  
"Uh, I don't think that's really necessary, Ms. Granger," he said while trying to make desperate calls to Blaise to help him. His best mate, however, just shrugged and tried to stifle his laughter.  
Hermione faked a gasp. "Oh, no! How dare you say such thing? After all, you are my favorite student and I think Blaise over there needs a little help. After all, he was literally trying to get the answer out of Pansy's mouth." She smirked as Pansy blushed and Blaise scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. It wasn't his fault though, Blaise tried to defend himself, Pansy always wanted to snog in a classroom.  
Draco sighed and handed over the paper. If only he had his wand! Damn the ministry, damn Voldemort, and damn Granger!  
Hermione grinned at Malfoy's expression. Maybe, this will be a good thing after all, she had the wand and the power, after all. She looked at his paper and saw it was blank.  
"Oh, Draco," she said slowly, smirking as his eyes widened. "I didn't know you were so good at memorizing."  
Wait, what? Why was Granger calling him Draco? No one calls him Draco! And why was she smiling all creepy?  
"Uh, gee-"  
"After all," she replied. "You did not write but, you just recited a really strong paragraph. So either you did you memorized the para or you just didn't do the work. And now, you wouldn't wanna do that, do you?"  
Stupid, know-it-all, ugly, bitch, gro- "No," he replied cheekily.  
Granger leaned up close to him, hands around the desk, and her wand pointing at his neck,  
"I understand that you are a jerk, Malfoy," she replied in a low voice. "But, if you think you are going to get away with misbehaving in my class, well, you can take Voldemort and shove him up your arse."  
Draco gulped. It wasn't that he was afraid of Granger, why would he be? But because she spoke of his name. Voldemort.  
"Do you understand," she asked menacingly.  
Draco nodded.  
"Good."  
She turned around, and looked at the class. "Tomorrow, I want you to bring in your favorite books and we'll talk about muggle literature . Class is over, get out before I hex you."

Hermione slumped as she entered her apartment. It hadn't gone well, the lesson. What did she expect, rainbows and ponies? Sighing, she dropped her bag into the couch and walked lazily towards her room. It was fairly clean, Hermione had charmed the room to clean up by itself three times a day-in the morning, the afternoon, and whenever it got messy.  
Her room was dark brown, with milky brown colored plush leather behind the bed. Ginny had insisted that the room needed a new look after Ron and her broke up. Before it used to be red, a color, despite the fact she would never admit to anyone, she hated. Brown screamed Hermione Granger, to her. In front of the bed was a fireplace, a latest addition, and a velvet dark seat overstuffed with pillows. It was in this small cocoon Hermione liked to curl up with chocolate and a good book during the winter days. She, however, had charmed the fireplace to produce cold air during the summer but, the "fire" was still there. The ceiling had symmetrical, circular lights illuminating the entire room. It was an expensive makeover, Hermione recalled, it cost her half the money in her savings but, it was not something she regretted.  
Kicking of her shoes, she fell on the bed and took a large intake of breath. Tomorrow, was going to get better, she chanted-knowing that she was fooling herself.  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Draco Malfoy sat on the middle of the four poster bed and stared at the middle of the room he shared with Blaise and Theo. Blaise was shagging Pansy, who from time to time gave him winks and seductive smiles. Ugh! Gross! Him and Pansy was wrong. She was almost his younger-despite the fact that she was 2 months older than him-sister.  
Though, Pansy couldn't grasp the idea. The girl would do anything for a nice lay, even fucking her "older" brother.  
He looked at Theo desperately, pleading for them to stop going there, in front of them. Theo shrugged and went back went back to reading, apparently, he found a "wicked, awesome," book about 101 "harmless" hexes to use on people while sleeping. That was the only time he read.  
Sighing he turned towards Blaise, who was busy taking of Pansy's robes. Draco quickly covered his eyes.  
"Will you two cut it out?"  
Pansy huffed and fixed up her bra. "Whatever Draco, we all know that you're jealous because Granger owned you."  
The blonde jumped up and glared. " Draco Malfoy doesn't get owned by anyone and you'll see tomorrow, I'm gonna make Granger cry and then we'll see who owned who." He walked out the door before popping out his head from the doorway. "And no offence Pans, you in a bra is not the best thing to look at."

* * *

**AN- REVIEW AND THX TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWS IN THE LAST CHAP...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Nightmares and scars**

"For you and I are past our dancing days."

**©Know-it-all13, all credits to William Shakespearre for the quote above**

* * *

Hermione was not sure what she dreamed of that night. In her delusion, she was running. From what? She did not know.  
It was cold, she remembered and she did not have her wand.  
She shoved helplessly through the brittle pine trees, leafless branches clawing her flesh. Snow flooded through her feet, reaching higher as she ran. Her heart pounded furiously and her lungs grew tight, about to collapse from exhaustion. Fog swirled everywhere as the air dipped closer.  
Hermione threw a frantic glance over her shoulder, struggling to keep her numb legs moving. Flickers of black flooded through the trees. A sheet of ice crackled over the ground, nipping at her heels. She tore her gaze away, forcing herself to run faster.  
"Hermione, there's no need to run," a voice slurped. "It will only make it harder for you.  
The sound of snapping twigs and footsteps neared her. Her muscles seized up, stiff and refusing to run. A cool breeze swept over the surface before suddenly jerking her backwards. Nails dug through her skin.  
She whimpered and opened her mouth to scream but, it was muffled as something, or rather someone stuffed snow down her throat.  
Coughing and choking out, Hermione gathered all her strength as she tried to stand up. "Who-who-who a-ar-are y-yo-you?"  
"Oh Hermione, surely you remember me?" The man approached her.  
He was dressed in black and a silver mask covered his face. "Death eaters?"  
He chuckled. "Oh, they don't call you the brightest witch for no reason?"  
Hermione gasped. "What do you want?"  
The man let out a toothy grin. The kind that sends shivers down your back. "Simple, you."  
The last thing she remembered was the sound of chants, a burning pain and silver eyes.  
Hermione jerked up, gasping for air, her disoriented mind still thinking she was sprawled on the forest floor, freezing to death from the monster's deathly touch. That the dark shadows and black walls forming around her bed was only an illusion.  
Her pulse was racing as she untangled herself from the bed sheet. Beads of sweat trickled down her skin, sticking to her back. She inhaled slowly, letting her racing settle to a slow rhythm.  
She climbed out of bed, a blanket wrapped tightly around her. The first rays of the sun touched the blue waves. When Hermione first a bought the two story apartment, (AN- JUST IMAGINE THAT THE BUILDING'S TWO STORIES AND IT'S HAS ONLY ONE APARTMENT. IT WAS ORIGINALLY SUPPOSED TO BE A HOUSE BUT, I MESSED UP) she had fallen in love with the wide open sea next to it,. According to the previous owner, it was used as a private beach. Ron had hated it, making her obligated to put charms around it to keep it hidden. But, now, Ron was gone and so was the old "Mione" that was used to please everyone. Now, she was Hermione Charlotte Duerre Granger, no more, no less.  
Though, her usual nightmares were bearable compared to the madness that had taken over her life. Her life awake was a nightmare itself. There were bigger issues in her life and she was not going to let itty-bitty dreams get in the way of that, just like the ocean.  
Spots of red and yellow dotted the horizon. Hermione thought it made the water look better, less lonelier. But her diplomatic self told her that the sea would be the same old sea, with or with the dots.  
The ringing of an alarm clock made her wake up from her daydream. She didn't even need the piece of metal anymore, her nightmares did the job perfectly.  
She tossed off the blanket and made her way to the bathroom. It was, like her room, dark brown lighted with yellow reflector lamps dangling from the ceiling. She casted a look of loathing as she stared at her reflection. It was the usual schedule. Get up in the morning and criticize herself. But today, she felt uglier, more repulsive. Her feet were deadly long and she was far too skinny, just bones. Her skin was too pale, almost dead, and there were bags under her eyes.. Her eyes were the color of mud, just like she was, and had fit in with the rest of her plain self.  
Hermione stripped out of her clothes and stared at her naked body for a few moments. The few droplets falling from the shower above had already covered her bushy head and was slowly falling over her arms and legs. It was these times where Hermione had her "moments," as Harry said.  
The series of flashbacks came back to her. Bellatrix's curses, her screaming, Voldemort's laugh, her screaming, Greyback touching her, her screaming, Malfoy standing there while she screamed. With a large gasp, she came back to the surface. Her hand found the knob for the shower and turned it sideways. Cold water came pouring out, drowning her. That was her life, cold and cruel.

* * *

Draco watched the snake in his death mark slither slowly into the skull. He had detested it, he had detested the black mark clawing at his skin, eating it out. He had detested that Lucius had worshiped a numbskull, thickheaded, halfblood to hurt his family. He had detested that Narcissa could not fight of the imperius her husband had placed upon her. He detested he couldn't save Crabbe and he had detested the fact that he couldn't say no to Lucius. He had detested that he watched Granger being hurt, mentally and physically, in front of him by Bellatrix when he was the only one supposed to hurt her. call her a mudblood, and make her crumble. He had detested himself for having these feelings for her, for thinking that he could somehow rescue her and then wash her with pain.  
Turning to the right side of his bed, Draco propped himself up and and went into the showers. There were three stalls inside, and because he was a Malfoy, he got the largest one. Blaise and Theodore knew how self conscious he was and had offered it to him without a second thought, and he had gladly accepted it without a complaint. It of course was old, but not dirty. About the half the size of his closet back at the Manor. All white, with large tiles covering the floor. Plain and normal, two things Draco Malfoy hated the most.  
He turned on the shower and felt the cold water run down his back. That was his life, cold and cruel.

* * *

It was days like this when Hermione wished she was not a war hero. Dressed in skin tight leather pants and a loose, white shirt and high heels, all of which Ginny had bought for her because it looked "sexy", she paraded down the street, trying to ignore the whispers.  
"Is that Hermione Granger?"  
"Look mommy, that Hawwy Wowter's best friend!"  
"Yes child, I know that's Granger."  
"I heard Weasley left her."  
"She looks pretty."  
But the last comment her the most.  
"She is a grotesque, no wonder Ronnie-poo cheated on her. Serves her right."  
Hermine internally groaned for not apparating directly to the ministry. She had taken the decision of leading a healthy life while in the shower and had immediately began to follow it by walking to work. And now she could not apparate because the Ministry had decided to close any apparition point near it for the safety of people due war.  
By the time she was in the ministry, Hermione had heard 329 negative and 526 positive comments about her. Rolling her eyes, she made her way into Shacklebolt's office. It was the biggest one and because he was the minister of magic, normal wizards had to wait hours to meet him. But, Hermione Granger was not a normal wizard, thank you ver very much. Even though she hated to admit it, she was a war hero, one of the saviors of the wizarding world, best friends with Harry James Potter and his wife, and lastly, the ex-fiance of Ronald Bilius Weasley and that was enough to make her famous.  
After knocking on the door for three minutes and ignoring the death glares she received from the people in the lines, Shacklebolt opened the door, cheerful. Hermione gave a tight smile and walked into the office.  
"Ah, Hermione Granger, I wanted to talk to you about some ideas that will better the circumstances," he said. The former gryffindor frowned. Better the circumstances? What did that mean?  
"I talked to Harry," he continued. "About having house points, similar to Hogwarts except each person is awarded individually."  
Hermione Granger raised her eyebrow. "And how will this better the circumstances?"  
"Well, at the end of every other week, the person with the highest amount of points gets out of the criminal chambers for the weekends without their wands of course and with charms and spells placed upon them so they can't escape or harm someone if they wanted to and you will of course be there with them. "  
"Whoah, whoah! Who said I will be there?"  
"I did, and you signed the contract which specifically stated under paragraph 10 sentence 4 that 'one should listen to his or her administrator and supplier to improve demands and circumstances," he replied, smirking.  
Hermione gasped. What? "Kingsley, please."  
The man shuddered. "I know, I know, it wasn't my idea."  
"What?"  
"It was Ronald Weasley's."  
"Ron? What?"  
"He came up with it and you know he is fourth in line for minister after you and Harry and the majority of the council agreed."  
"Why? Those people in there are death eaters! We already lost-"  
"There's some things a man simply can't fix and this is one of them."  
"But-"  
"Mione, just give it a shot." Hermione cringed at the sound of her old name.  
"But-"  
"There's nothing I can do. Even Harry tried convincing them, but, they didn't agree."  
"Isn't there something you can do? And why did the council agree?"  
"I'm afraid I can't and the council, well, they're desperate to get the Ministry running again and to them, Ronald came up with the perfect idea."  
"How? Taking death eaters to their victims is not going to help-"  
Kingsley gave a deep sigh. "I know but, apparently the council thinks that the death eaters will change."  
Hermione slammed her fist into the table. "You can't expect them to turn all rainbows and ponies in one day. Merlin! These people were brought up to hate.I'll quit."  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
"I'll quit!"  
"You can't quit, the contract said three years."  
Hermione groaned.  
"I'm sorry Mione, there is nothing I can do."  
Hermione gave a nod to Kingsley before walking out, fighting tears of anger all the way to her office.

* * *

When Draco entered the classroom, the first thing he noticed was a crying Hermione Granger. It was 7 and class didn't start until an hour and he had managed to sneak out and come early.  
Her sobs echoed through the room, and her face was covered with the arms.  
"Granger? A-a-are you okay?"  
She gave a loud whimper. "I can't do this anymore."  
"What?" He was supposed to make her cry in front of the class, not alone. Damn! How was he going to face Pansy?"  
"I c-c-can't d-d-do t-t-this a-a-anymore. I-i-it's too m-much."  
She started to weep again, her eyes glassy with tears.  
"What happened?"  
"I-I-I don't k-k-know what I-I d-did w-w-wrong. I-I-I l-loved h-h-him. B-b-b-but he he," she gave a loud sob. "E-e-everyone blames it on me. E-e-even M-m-molly. H-H-Harry a-a-and G-G-Ginny a-are t-t-the o-o-only p-p-people w-w-who a-a-are t-t-there for me. But even they are starting to forgive him." She looked up, a single tear running down her face. "Why am I telling you this, you would just laugh at me?"  
Draco smirked. "Weasley finally did something right in his life."  
"What?"  
"I mean he did something right by cheating on you. Look at you, you're ugly. Your a mudblood. Your hair is like a frizz ball and and your eyes are all muddy. You have a scar in your arm that says how useless you are!"  
"Malfoy please!"  
"You think your so powerful huh. Well let me tell you one thing."  
"Stop, Malfoy, please!"  
"Your no little Ms. Perfect! Your useless, pathetic, ugly and unwanted you deserve to die. You-"  
Before he knew it, Hermione shouted a curse and with in a second, Draco smashed into the wall. His elbow hit it first before his head came in contact. He tried to stand up, but, his feet throbbed.  
"Why you little mud-"  
"Get out!"  
"How dare-"  
"Get out! Get out Get out! GET THE FUCK OUT!" she screamed. "I hate you! I hate you! I fucking hate you! You're just like him! Just like your father, and here I was thinking that you had some humanity in you! Go fuck yourself Malfoy! AND GET OUT"  
Draco stood up, his silver eyes thundering as he spoke. "Feeling mutual! And if you-"  
"Are you threatening me?"  
"Don't ever talk about my father."  
"Why, are you scared that papa Malfoy isn't here to help you?"  
Draco's voice was low. "You'll regret that Granger, you'll regret that so much. One day, you'll come back begging to me." And then he was gone.  
Hermione fell on the floor, hugging her knees tightly together and rocking herself back and forth. Malfoy was right, no matter what, her was a mudblood and unwanted and she truly wanted to die.

* * *

**AN- Well, that was tense! Anyway, it doesn't have any dramione, yet. I know most stories where Hermione cries and Draco comforts her and then they fall in love and live happily ever after. That is not happening here. I can't stand stories where they fall in love a day after they meet. Like, they hated each other for all their lives and you can't expect them to forget everything and fall in love. I know that the Revenge Project is like that but, I can tell you one thing, my understanding of Dramione has changed alot since when I first wrote those chapters. And ya so anyway, I know fanfiction. net does not have any castings but, anyway, I just wanted to do it for fun. So ya, without further ado, here is the cast of the Rose of the Right Side!**  
***Only important characters-  
HERMIONE CHARLOTTE DUERRE GRANGER- **Emma Watson**  
DRACO LUCIUS SCORPIUS MALFOY- **Tom Felton**  
HARRY JAMES POTTER- **Daniel Radcliffe**  
GINEVRA "GINNY" POTTER- **Bonnie Wright**  
BLAISE ZABINI- **Louis Cordice**  
THEODORE NOTT- **Alex Watson (EMMA WATSON'S BRO IN REAL LIFE)**  
EMMARTIA "EMMA" ELMHURST- **Jennifer Lawrence (I really couldn't find anyone other than her)**  
EMMET ELMHURST- **Logan Lerman**  
PANSY PARKINSON- **Zoe Kravitz**  
RONALD WEASLEY- **Rupert Grint**

* * *

**So, people review and read. Thank you for your support with what happened to my best friend. She is currently in the hospital battling depression. And today I visited her and showed her the reviews and for the first time in three weeks, she smiled. So thank you, each one of you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Pride and Prejudice**  
**"What are men to rocks and mountains?" **  
**© Know-it-all13, all credits to Jane Austen for the title of the chapter and the quote above**

* * *

By the time Hermione had finished bawling her eyes out, the bell had rung and the rushed footsteps outside indicated that her dear students had arrived.  
She raised her head slowly, listening to the many cracks of her bones as she had been in the same position for the past one hour. Her eyes scanned around her shirt-the Georgette fabric was covered in tear stains and from what Hermione could tell, she too looked like a mess.  
"Accio Mirror," she muttered and the vacant mirror laying perched upon her bag flew to her hand. Hermione stared at the reflection in front of her. Her eyes were blotchy, red, and slightly puffed up. Dried tears had felt their mark on her face and her magically straightened hair had formed back to its original condition.  
By the time she had finished cleaning up and had managed to look slightly decent, the auror had knocked three times upon the door. Hermione, with her wand stuck in the messy bun on her head, had opened the door and peered out. A gruff, pale looking man was standing outside the door.  
"He is a new auror," Hermione mused.  
Hidden underneath the hood of a cloak, a pair of red eyes flashed dangerously at Hermione. She stepped back, pulling the wand out of her hair.  
"Good morning," she had realised that the man had been covered head to toe in black but, she could make out a bony hand underneath.  
"Morning Ms. Granger, my name is Attila Malice. I'm the new auror. Pleasure to meet you," his voice was deep yet, slippery. Atilla let out a grin, showing a set of perfectly yellow, sharp teeth.  
Hermione's breath hitched but, had managed to give out a nod. For the first time she had looked behind the albino man, and in a straight line stood her few students. They too, except for Draco Malfoy, looked shaken up.  
"Nice to meet you," Hermione lied. "I'll take them from here."  
Atilla looked up and gave out a shilling smirk. "Of course," he replied, moving aside.  
With their head hung down, the death eaters entered. All but, Malfoy who, like Atilla, gave her a smirk.  
Hermione gave the man one last nod before closing the door and listening to the fast thud-thud beats of her heart.

Draco Malfoy had been surprised when he had seen Hermione Granger perfectly normal after the incident. Truth to be told, he had almost gotten in trouble as he barged outside. Almost.  
But the new auror, Atticus? No, no, Atilla, yes that was his name, had smirked and said that he did not see anything, leaving Draco to quickly run back to the secluded room that he shared with his other two mates.  
However, what had confused him the most was the familiar feeling of deja-vu that had settled on him when he first met the awkward man. He looked like no one Draco knew but, the attitude, the smirk and finally the red eyes had made him wonder if the so called auror was truly an "auror" and not someone Draco knew about, personally.  
The thought made him smirk. If that man was truly what Draco thought he was, maybe, just maybe, can take him out of this hell hole and make him do something more-productive.  
Shaking his head, he looked back at Grainger. Her eyes were wide and he could hear her heavy breath and she locked her hands around the door for support. She was frantic.  
Draco sneered. "Good," he thought. "The mudblood needs to be taught a lesson."  
Hermione had her head hung down. Why was she so scared? So intimidated? That man was an auror for merlin's sake! She inhaled deeply one last time before settling in front of the her oak desk.  
She coughed once before finding her quivering voice and beginning to speak. "Listen up!"  
The various, chattering heads turned towards her and glared and for some, even sneered.  
She sighed. "A marvelous dickhead came up with the idea of house points!" she yelled sarcastically. "So, what does this mean, you ask. Well, it means that every other weak, the person with the highest points gets out of prison for two days. You won't have your wand. And you have to be chaperoned. But you get out of prison. And if you even try to hurt anyone, you will be punished meaning that those pretty little dementors will be ready to kiss you! Any questions?"  
Hermione bobbed her head around the classroom and found two volunteers. One was the small red head, Vittoria Wilkinson and another being Zabini  
"Yes Vittoria?"  
"Who will be our chaperone?"  
Hermione's eyes widened. "Me. Oh and five points to Vittoria for asking a question."  
Groans and moans erupted through the room. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Next question Zabini?"  
Blaise had a smug look in his face. "Who's the marvelous dickhead?"  
Hermione sighed. Leave Zabini to ask something like this. "Ronald Weasley."

Thirty minutes into the class and Hermione had realised none of them did their homework. It was partially her fault, she had forgotten that prison did not offer nice, leather hard bound books. But, dismissing the guiltiness on her chest, she had told them to write an essay which she had finished reading a few moments ago.  
"Very well then," Hermione said in a stern tone that reminded her of McGonagall. "I'm surprised that two of you actually like muggle books." She eyed Emmet and his sister. Did purebloods read muggle fiction?  
She shook her head and rummaged her bag with her hands. Finally, she had found the old battered copy of "Pride and Prejudice."  
"This," Hermione announced. "Is my favorite book."  
She heard a few grunts of disapproval and amusement. "This is a romantic book about two very distinct characters who at the end fall in love."  
She saw Malfoy raise his eyebrows but, immediately blocked him. "The book focuses on Elizabeth Bennet, a women in her 20s who is proud to be witty and accuracy in judging the social behavior and intentions of others. The male protagonist is Fitzwilliam Darcy, a.k.a Mr. Darcy, is a wealthy man who often likes to show his status much like you purebloods do. The novel takes place in the eighteenth century. And it is written by Jane Austen."  
By the time she had finished giving her speech, most people were annoyed except for Blaise and Pansy, who were engaged in particular activities.  
She coughed loudly, trying to break the two but, the effect did not take place. Huffing in annoyance, she walked over at to Blaise and tapped his shoulder but, he brushed her away.  
"Go away Nott, your just jelous!"  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Typical boy response. "Zabini I'm not Theodore."  
Blaise shrugged again, unbottoning Pansy's shirt, who had her eyes closed. "Malfoy go bother someone else."  
Hermione, slightly offended, scoffed. "I'll let you know Blaise Zabini that I don't sound like a gorilla."  
Draco stood up. "Look whos talking! Granger, your-"  
Pansy and Blaise turned around quickly, fixing up their shirt. "Shit!"  
"Yes shit! This is the second time I caught you two making out in my class. One more time and detention with dementors."  
Blaise glared his slytherin glare at her.  
"Granger, your just jealous because I can kiss a decent girl!"  
Hermione smirked. "That's because I'm not a lesbian and yes I can kiss."  
"Prove it! I dare you to kiss Draco!"  
Hermione felt as if she couldn't breath, as if the air had been sucked out of her.  
"Where's your gryffindor courage?" Pansy chimed in.  
Rolling their eyes at their childishness, Hermione argued back. "What! I'm not kissing Malfoy!"  
"Guess you aren't a Gryffindor, are you!"  
Hermione, irrational from the insult did the only thing she could think of, she kissed Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**AN- REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- FRED DID NOT DIE, I REPEAT, FRED DID NOT DIE.**

**Kiss and Tell**

**"Here's all you know about men and women: women are crazy, men are stupid. And the main reason women are crazy is that men are stupid."**

**©Know-it-all13, all credits to George Carlin for the quote above**

* * *

Hermione Granger, in her right mind, would never kiss Draco Malfoy, thank you very much. She was a rational person with a rational mind and unlike the witless, moronic bloke, she had an attention span and smartness larger than the size of a peanut. Kissing Draco Malfoy would be like confirming you own death, Hermione once told Harry Potter. And of course, think of all those answers germs one could obviously omit by touching those lips.

But Hermione Granger had confirmed her own death and had lost her rational and smart mind. And those germs she always talked about were already half way through her body and needless to say, Hermione Charlotte Duerre Granger had kissed Draco Malfoy.

Of course, no one would believe such accusation. For half the world thought that the golden girl was too pure to touch such dark matter and the other thought that such superioir soul like Draco Malfoy's would never go near filth like Hermione.

But, great Voldy was crying on his grave now, as much as it pains me to say this, Hermione Granger was sitting in Draco Malfoy's lap and kissing the day lights out of him.

Her hands were attached to his blond locks and her big bold eyes were closed, trying to remind her self for doing such ridiculous act. Draco, on the other hand, was shocked like every other person in the room. In fact, the shockness affected his mind so much that he, currently, was kissing back the brunette.

Of course it was Blaise Zabini's fault. The poor bloke had just gotten a ticket for hell, from both his teacher and his so-called best friend.

And then there's the thing with Pansy Parkinson. The girl had every inch of strength not to laugh or cry. Her ex-crush and apparent "brother" was snogging another girl. Another girl who she had hated.

Coming back to reality, Hermione unlocked her lips from Draco's. Her eyes were wide and her chest moved rapidly as she tried to breath. Quickly moving out of the blond blokes lap, she turned to Blaise Zabini.

"Does that answer you question?"

Zabini could only nod as did Pansy Parkinson, who, had managed to give a weak glare.

Hermione tried to forget about the kiss, she really did. But as she was walking down the aisle, trying very hard not to look back, her mind kept on replaying the image.

How long had she kissed Malfoy? 2 minutes maybe three, the longest Hermione ever kissed. With Viktor and Ron, it was merely thirty seconds. Why had she continued for so long?

Her thoughts ended as she raised her eyes and met the grey orbs of Malfoy's. His face had a sneer plastered on and he too, like everybody else, was glaring.

Hermione took large breaths to calm her self. Did she like it? No, she certainly did not. In fact, she felt emotionless. Her diplomatic self told her so. The last time she kissed anyone was a two years ago and that was an entirely different situation. /

She had every ounce of energy not to yell at the crowd in front of her to get out but, she knew there was a decent three hours before class ended.

Flushing every memory of the kiss from her mind, she raised her head and forced a smile. Clearing her throat, Hermione began to speak.

"Right well since none of you had the decency of doing your homework, we will be looking at different things today. This will mean no homework as you don't have the supplies to do them. So, we'll have classroom discussions."

Some nodded, the ones who listened.

"Right well," she began. "We'll talk about the muggle wars, specifically World War II."

Hermione bobbed her head around the classroom and had noticed that she had gotten herself some attention.

"Does anyone know what it is?"

No volunteers. Hermione kicked herself mentally. How in the world will death eaters know about World War II, honestly, she really was losing her mind.

"Okay then, this is going to be harder that I thought," she replied sarcastically. "But according to muggles, World War II is supposedly the bloodiest war in human history. About fifty to seventy million people were killed."

Shock plastered on their faces.

"It was bloody and well, very cruel. Most people think that it's Hitler trying to kill Jews but, it's just a part of it," Hermione's eyes met faces full of confusion."Judaism is a type of religion. Now, religion is the belief in gods. There are two types, monotheism and polytheism. Mono is the belief in one god and Poly is believing in many. Now, wizard's don't believe in god but muggles do because they need reassurance that someone or something is always out there looking over them, protecting them, and helping them, understand?"

The red head girl, Vittoria raised her hand. "How many religions are there."

Hermione smiled slightly. "Many. But the main monotheistic religions are Christianity, Islam, Judaism and the main Polytheistic religion is hinduism. The monotheistic religions believe in one god but, they each have different ideas. Any questions?"

Hermione bobbed her head and looked for volunteers. None.

"Tomorrow, we'll look more deeper into the war but, for now, I have some images that I'll like to show you and write about how you feel when you look at it."

Hermione saw several nods. The internet on the room was fairly slow, taking her several minutes to find her favorite search engine and the pictures.

The images had been fairly brutal, bloody, and disgusting. The first one showed a little girl, with a deep gash on her scalp, she was bald and scratches and bruises filled her face. Her wide eyes were staring at the camera. And the loose shirt, the only garment she was wearing, had a gold david's star.

She saw no sympathetic from the girls, nor the boys.

Her hand flicked across the button, a few second later a new image popped up.

This one was even more bloodier. The man's eyes had been ribbed out, he was giving a tooth grin, with his mouth full of blood. His face was skinny as a stick.

Pansy Parkinson and a few other girls gasped while the boys shuddered.

Hermione showed one last picture.

The woman's head was cut off so were other parts of her body, blood replaced her eyes and mouth and she had no clothes. The woman was bald and like Hermione's mudblood scar, there was a David's star carved on her stomach. Her fingers were chopped off and there was a couple of crows picking at her flesh.

Daphne was gagging and Theodore and Malfoy looked disgusted. Hermione felt nothing, but she had seen and experienced in the world to make her feel guilty. She was emotionless.

Fickling the projector off, she smirked at the class.

"Well, what are you waiting for, parchment on the desk!" Oh, she really did like this part of her job.

* * *

Hermione plastered on a fake smile as she apparated of her office. The Weasley's now placed a charm on the burrow that allowed certain people, like her, to come.

When she landed on the kitchen, Molly rushed in and gave her a quick embrace. The once energetic Mrs. Weasley was still a plump woman with red hair, but, the energy she once had seemed lost.

"Oh Hermione dear," she said finally breaking out of the hug. "I missed you so much."

Hermione let out a real laugh. It was nice to know someone didn't call her a failure. "I missed you to Molly."

The redhead now had circular glasses with silver trims and her fiery hair had streaks of grey and was possibly a bit larger than when Hermione saw her a few weeks ago.

Molly grabbed her arm and settled her on the couch, before giving Hermione a big bowl of chocolate chip cookies. After the war, the Weasleys, especially Molly, had taken time to learn muggle culture and cooking.

"Molly, you shouldn't have."

"Oh hush child," the woman replied. "Your all sticks and stones. Do you eat anything at all? I'm going to-"

Hermione stood up and faked a smile. "No, it's okay. I actually need to talk to Harry, Gin, and Ronald."

Molly furrowed her eyebrows. It was very rare occasions when either Hermione or Ron wanted to talk to each other, especially after what happened two years ago.

"Why is that dear?" she asked quietly.

Hermione gave a sad smile. "No reason."

Molly looked at her suspiciously before calling out for the three.

Harry, who was a member of the council and the seeker for the Falcons, had decided to live at the burrow with Ginny, James and Lily until his new house was renovated. And as for Ronald, he had naturally thought of living at the burrow, even after the many hints about limited space.

James was the first one who came to her. The boy was two and yet despite being so little, had caused more trouble than any other kid Hermione knew. James was a depict image of his father, with jet black hair and green eyes. The only thing he got from his mother was a sprinkle of freckles across his names.

"Jamesy-wamsy!" Hermione yelled as she crouched down to pick James up. The baby giggled as he tugged her hair.

Hermione winced but, brightened up as she saw Harry and Ginny.

"I don't know what it is but, that kid is fascinated with people's hair," Ginny said laughing as she put down Lily on the counter tops.

"How are you, Hermione?" Harry asked smiling. She had specifically told them to call her Hermione, not Mione, Hermy, Mia or god forbid, Herm-Herm.

"I'm fine Harry, how have you been?" she asked politely. Setting James down next to Lily.

"A few bruises here and there, nothing I can't handle. Anyway what brings you here?" he replied.

Ginny, who had been standing quite close to him, w. ipped around and frowned. "Harry, don't be so rude."

The boy-who-lived held up his hands to surrender. "What, Hermione never comes here!"

Hermione smiled at the two and picked up Lily.

The girl was a year younger than her brother. She had wine red hair, darker than any other member of the Weasley clan and had deep blue eyes. She however, was taller than James and despite being younger, had managed to keep him in track.

"Oh, Harry, can't I come and talk to my two best friends?" She lied quickly.

Harry Potter knew Hermione Granger more than any other thing in the entire world. He knew that she tapped her left foot whenever she lied, and she was doing that right now. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Fine, fine, you caught me. I came here to talk about that little problem with the council and Ronald!"

Ginny coughed on the glass of water she was drinking. Her breaths evened out as Harry patted her back.

"What problems?" Ginny Potter asked between her coughs.

Before Hermione could answer, a voice interrupted her.

"Let her go!"

She whipped around, her hair bouncing behind her. Hermione's eyes met the blue orbs of her ex-fiance.

"Hello, Ronald."

* * *

**AN- Sorry for the long wait! I was on vacation. Thanks for reviewing! Nellieawesomegomez, seriously, you don't have to tell me sorry for forgetting to review. After all, you are the only person who reviewed in each and every chapter for both "The Revenge Project," and "The Rose of the Right Side!" Virtual hugs and kisses to all my reviewers, I love you all. This chapter is a bit longer than the others, hope you'll apreciate it. **

** Nien- I will keep your advice in mind and make changes as needed so they make more sense. Thanks for reviewing. **


End file.
